Every thing Isn't Lost
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: Draco reflects about himself after the end of the war... and realize that maybe everything isn't lost after all. ONE SHOT In response to a challenge in the HPFC forum.


**A.N: In response to a challenge in the HPFC forum.**

"_In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take, the relationships we're afraid to have and the decisions we waited too long to make…"_

I don't remember where I have heard that saying before, but it pop in my head all of the sudden. Probably because I was watching how she threw her arms around the weasel and I was feeling overwhelmed by the numb feeling in my chest.

Her normal bushy brown hair was wild as ever, brown soft curls framing her face. Those chocolate eyes were tearful as she smiled. She wasn't the only one; almost everyone was letting out tears of joy at the end of the Battle Hogwarts. The war had ended and I didn't know what was going to happen. My parents were as clueless as I was.

As she cried in his arms, I cringed inside and all I wanted was to drag her away and comfort her myself, keep her safe. I felt a pang of guilt when I remembered all those times I made her cry myself. I was such a horrible person to her is no wonder why she dislikes me.

There was so many times these last seven years where I could take my chances and follow what I believed in. But I didn't. I was afraid of the outcome if I decided to follow my desires. And look what happened. I lost her. It's too late now, I guess.

I keep staring at her from the corner where I was hiding. Even after everything was over, I was still hiding. She was just so pretty and smart. Nobody should be that pretty. It took me a long while to realize it, but now I just want to keep staring at her and engrave her image in my memory. There won't be any more chances; I've wasted all of them.

The curse mark on my left arm is gone, just like everything that was planned for my future if the Dark side had won the war. What would happen now? Is there any left to look forward to? I still have many things I wish to do. Would the future approve of them? Now that everything is over, will I still have a chance to make true what I once dreamed of? I may have giving up on anything related to her, but there are more things I look forward to.

The weasel doesn't let her go and she seems relieved in his arms. I don't think she would ever look that relieved if I ever decided to embrace her. Most likely startled.

I see that my parents are about the leave the Great Hall. Maybe they can sense what are people are thinking; I don't feel welcome around all these people mourning over their family members. I have people to mourn over too, but to a Malfoy, appearances are everything. We have to look calm and collected even in the worst of times. I follow them, leaving all those who I considered my friends behind. Nothing would be the same as it used to be anyways.

The castle seems broken, well it is, but it's like the castle in whole won't be able to recover spiritually in a long while. This war has been horrible; I'm so glad it's over.

I hear wailing and crying, they belonged to a girl. For some reason, I go searching in one of the alcoves in the hallway following the sound. I can see a girl sitting down on the floor, with her knees up to her chest, crying her heart out. I approach her as if she were a wounded stray animal. When I got close enough, I noticed the black hair and her pale features. Her eyes are bloodshot, but I see the pale blue in them. I recognized her, to my surprise.

"Greengrass?" I asked. The girl lifted up her face at me and she flinched away. I felt a little insulted at that. "You're Daphne Greengrass's little sister, aren't you? I think I've seen you around before."

The girl doesn't speak at first, probably wondering if I was some kind of danger. I raise my hands in front of me, in a surrounded mode. She narrowed her eyes at me, but she spoke at least.

"You know where Daphne is? We got separated and… I think she left with the other Slytherins… I couldn't keep up…"

"You're Astoria Greengrass!" I stated, finally remembering her name. She looks at me with a scowl, as if doubting my intellectual abilities. I cleared my throat. "I'm Draco Malfoy. If you like, I can take you to your sister."

"Really?" For a moment, her face brightens up in hope, but it immediately becomes a frown. "What about the fight? Everyone was screaming and dying…"

"It's over." I replied quickly. "The Light side won."

"Good" I hear her muttered under her breath. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Greengrass were a neutral family." I commented.

"We are, but it's obvious which side is the safest right now. Even if we're not that partial to the Light, we wouldn't want to be ruled by an insane snake bastard."

I can't help it; I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

For the first time, she smiles at me. It isn't a sneer or a mocking grin, but a genuine smile. I feel my cheeks stretching out even more. Even in the dim light, I notice her. She's pretty, almost as pretty as Granger. She seems to be a bit more fierce and intense than her sister's gentle nature. I don't know Daphne that much, but she's always nice to everyone, even if she's a bit introvert. Her sister seemed the exact opposite.

I thrust out my hand at her, giving her a inclination of my head, as a Malfoy should. She hesitates a bit but at end, she places her small hand in mine's.

"Is it safe? I kind of… lost my wand…" She admits in a silent voice. I squeeze her hand a soothing manner.

"Yeah, it is safe. I don't expect someone to jump at us, but if it does happens, I won't let anything happen to you."

For my surprise, she huffed in indignation. "I can take care of myself!"

I snickered. "How? You lost your wand."

"And you have your wand?" She asked with a brow raised. I swallowed and look to the other side as I realized I didn't have my wand either. She looks at me with a wide grin, triumphant. I hate the blush that creeps out into my cheeks.

"My parents are at the Hogwarts gates; I'm sure they can help you find your sister." I say as we head towards the exit of the school.

"Hey Draco" She whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

I stare at her with wide eyes, but she just grins at me and more or less drags me towards my parents. She sounded so sincere. I see her wave her hand towards my mother and I can't help but think how lovely she looks in the morning sunshine.

The saying pops in my head again, and I make a final decision that day. I won't take my chances for granted again. I may have lost her, but I won't try anything in return. Malfoys always get what they want, but I'm not what she wants. And I want Hermione to be happy, even if it's not with me. This time, I would carefully take my decisions and I won't take so long in making them.

Astoria is giggling happily once she's reunited with her sister. And I can't help but smile to myself at her happiness. Maybe everything isn't lost after all.

**Hope you liked it xD**


End file.
